


Hopelessly In Love

by cloudfairs



Series: FFXV Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: If he's a fool, so be it.





	Hopelessly In Love

Hopeless. He’s a fool. Prompto knows it, too. Snapping photos, writing poems, scribbling his name in burning embers under illuminated stars. The blonde just can’t help himself, he’s romantic and lost with nowhere to go. It won’t stop him. Nothing does. He’s got a heart

Maybe he needs some sleep. It’s an obsession — Always craving his touch, his smile, his everything. It was an accident turned into devotion. Pray to the Six, Prompto’s a little lost in his own loving thoughts.

“ Babe, gonna need some help over here. ” Jesus, way for the said man to ruin his dreams. A jarring laugh left the shorter man’s throat, watching as the brunette in front of him was having trouble unwrapping the bandages from his sprained ankle. His hands were gentle on his skin, adoring and skimming over his own as if any large amount of pressure would snap him in two. Amber eyes warmed to his own green ones, sparkling with something he just couldn’t pin yet. But he didn’t need to, it was enough like this.

He simply put his hand over Gladio’s, peeling the bandages of with him slowly. He’s a fool alright, but at least he’s not the only fool Hopelessly in love, either.


End file.
